Haikei Nikki (Dear Journel)
by Jacko The Great
Summary: One of my few serious fan-fics. After Guilmon returned to the Digital World, Takato writes in his journel to sort out his thoughts.


Haikei Nikki, (Dear Journal)  
  
I heard somewhere, that the hardest thing for a hero to do is  
return to the life of normal people. Boy, did they know what   
they were talking about. The reason that I am keeping this   
journal is because I am a hero, returning to the life of a   
normal person. After school had started again, and things   
returned to a normal schedule, my dad notice that I was   
still under a lot of stress, with losing Guilmon and all.   
Ugh, listen to me! I sound like he was dead or something.   
No wait, I shouldn't joke about that. Jeri's Digimon is   
dead. What about her? Wait, that's not correct grammar   
is it? No wait, it is. Darn! Oh well, it's basically me   
just talking to myself.  
  
As I was saying, my dad noticed that I still had some things   
to work out with myself. Too many things are running through   
my head. So my dad suggested that it might make me feel   
better if I wrote it all out on paper. So this is why I am   
doing this. Actually, I'm guess I would be lying if I said   
that. But, I don't feel like talking about that yet.  
  
Guilmon was a part of me. Ever since the day I drew him on a   
notepad when Miss. Nami locked me out of the classroom when I  
was late, he was a part of me. He wouldn't have been able to   
last a day without me. And as silly as it may seem, I wouldn't   
be able to last with out him. Especially when we Biomerged   
into Galletmon and fought together. We were one person.  
  
Guilmon is a funny little fella. His biggest worry was   
wither I brought enough bread with me when I visited. I   
remember the first day after Guilmon came to life. I told   
him "Stay in the box Guilmon". A few hours later he somehow  
ended up at my school traumatizing the principal. Well, I   
guess I couldn't be mad at him. He did stay in the box after  
all, even if he did walk around with it on his head.   
Hmmm, I miss him. Oh! That reminds me! I still have to   
write the real reason why I'm doing this.  
  
I told dad that I was taking his advice to keep a journal to  
straighten out my thoughts. But I kinda lied. The reason I  
am writing this is because although it may not feel like it,  
Guilmon's not dead. He is alive, just somewhere else. Henry  
said that the reason why Guilmon and the other Digimon had   
to go back was because of the Red Card. The way we defeated   
the D-Reaper was using the Juggernaut program to downgrade   
all of the data on the same frequency as the D-Reaper.   
Unfortunately the way the Red Card worked was by changing  
the Digimon's data to be on the same frequency as the   
D-Reaper. So when the Juggernaut downgraded the D-Reaper,  
it unintentionally started to downgrade the Digimon as   
well. Before they disappeared, we had to let them return   
to the Digital World, but we couldn't go with them.  
  
But there is a way for them to come back. All of the cards   
we ever used always had a temporary affect. Even the Blue   
Card didn't last forever. So assuming that the Red Card works  
like a regular cards, it will eventually wear off. And it's   
been about five months since they gone back. So I think it's   
safe to assume that the card had worn off. If they return to  
the Real World then they wouldn't be on the same frequency   
as before. And even if the card hadn't worn off, they'd still  
be safe because the Juggernaut program was turned off. If   
I were to go the Digital World I'd be able to get him and   
bring him back. After all, the reason we went to the Digital  
World in the first place was to bring Calamon back.  
  
But how will I get there? What if the card didn't wear off?  
How will I know before it was too late? How will I get back?  
  
Oh great, I only just came up with this plain and I'm already   
being talked out of it. Okay, I have to plain this out. First,  
how will I get to the Digital World? Well, that's easy. While  
I was visiting Guilmon's old hiding spot, I found the same   
little portal to the Digital world that was there before. Okay,  
how will I find him? Well, I still have that drawing of him.   
I'll find him the same way I found Calamon. It'll be a lot   
easier 'cause no one is holding him captive.   
  
Now how will I get home with Guilmon? Well, Mr. Shubomi  
said that the DigiGnomes grant wishes. If I and Guilmon  
wish hard enough, maybe they'll show us a way home. Even  
if they don't, it's not like we have a time limit or   
something. The D-Reaper is gone. It's safe. Sure it'll   
be a leap of faith, but I guess I have to keep my promise  
to Guilmon. I need to see him. I'm beginning to sound pathetic.  
I'm going to rap this up. I figure if I pack tonight, I'll be   
able to leave tomorrow before school, before I can talk myself  
out of this.  
  
Mom, Dad; I'm sure that once I've gone missing you'll go   
through my stuff and find this and your respect for my privacy  
will lay to waste. You know what I'm talking about by know,   
so I don't have to explain. You say that us kids don't   
understand how much our parents worry about us. I just want  
you to know that, I do know how much you worry about me.  
It's because I worry about Guilmon the same way you worry   
about me.   
  
Every time Guilmon ran off to play when I wasn't around,  
I was worried sick that the next time I would see him would  
be in a giant vat on TV. Okay, so maybe you don't worry   
about a bunch of scientists experimenting on me, but you   
know what I mean. I don't want him to get hurt, or lonely.  
I'm sure he's fine right now, but I miss him.   
  
This is something I need to do. If you truly love me as you son,  
then you'll understand. I am going to the Digital World to find  
Guilmon, my partner, my creation, and my friend. I will see you   
in good time. I just want you to know, that I love you. And I'm   
sorry that you have to go through this again.  
  
Signed with Love,  
Takato 


End file.
